


An Introduction

by LadyOuch



Series: Not all darkness is evil [1]
Category: Star Wars, mandalorian - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Original Trilogy, Sith, Sith and Mandos get along for a reason, You can bet this will be slow burn, mild nudity, vengeance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOuch/pseuds/LadyOuch
Summary: Zaht is a mandalorian merc for hire. Iishön is an aspiring dark side user. Together they make a formidable and terrifying combination.
Relationships: F!OC/F!OC
Series: Not all darkness is evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585360
Kudos: 1





	1. Your Typical Night In An Alley of Corellia

Zaht let out a soft breath of air that curved back against the inside of her helmet back towards her nose and eyes. She had been sitting behind a holographic ad that overshadowed an alleyway her target reportedly traveled down every third night. It was getting close to the time the target should be coming.  
  
Chatter coming across as garbled static from the right of her helmet first got her attention. A yellow marker on her helmet’s display lead her to the sources. A mirialan in dark robes that repelled the rain coming down, while green was not her target, and a nautolan dressed in drastically clashing colors that made Zaht wonder if he was willfully ignorant of the people who wanted him dead or if he was gleefully aware. Zaht unsheathed the vibrosword at her side and leaned forwards as she waited for the pair to come closer.

The mirialan smiled softly as she looked precisely at where Zaht lay in wait. Zaht felt a chill run down her spine when the mirialan winked then gripped the nautolan by both of his arms and spun them both around in the spot where Zaht had wanted to land. She ground her jaw as she puzzled over how intimate with her plan this mirialan was, but found she no longer cared when the nautolan yanked his companion against him.

Zaht winked twice with her left eye which gave the command for her rocket pack to briefly roar to life. She let her body go limp without losing the steel grip on her vibrosword as she rapidly rose into the air. Once the pack cut off, about fifteen above her target, she raised the arm with the vibrosword and ever so slightly bent her knees.

The nautolan gazed up at Zaht as the noise of the jetpack alerted him then threw the mirialan away as he lurched forwards to avoid being hit by the mandolorian, but was still struck down by the force of the vibroblade coming across his back. He screamed in pain when the blade bit deep into him then let out a cough of air as a metal boot struck him in the ribs hard enough to knock him on his side. He felt the buzz of a vibrosword against the side of his head slowly move closer then started to move his head further and further away till he was forced to flip on his back to face his attacker

He breathed in short quick breaths from the intense fear and his broken ribs. A mandolorian of medium height decked in black armor trimmed in blue, but no other discernible markings. This was not someone the nautolan knew and not a mando from any clan he was familiar with. Before fully recovering his breath he weakly spoke, “I can pay you more than who hired you. Equipement, contacts, or currency. Anything you want.”

“Altec, you traded lives for luxury. Now I trade yours”, Zaht spoke before snapping the vibrosword down at his neck with a deft movement of her wrist. Altec’s eyes widened with pain and shock, his hand flying up to the gash in his neck when Zaht removed the vibrosword. Blood seeped between his fingers and palm as he slowly pushed his feet against the ground to move away from the mandalorian. He managed to halfway stand up and stagger two steps away before falling back down. A pool of blood began to form around him as he took his final breaths.  
  
Zaht had already sheathed her vibroblade and walked over to offer the mirialan woman on the ground a hand when her contract was made complete. The mirialan looked up at her and blinked a few times as she reached to the left of Zaht’s hand. The mirialan waved her hand a few times before finally managing to catch the offered hand by the wrist, but her grip soon loosened. Zaht sighed as she crouched down to pull a small metallic dart from the mirialan’s side and to pull her cloak close. Zaht slid her arms under the now unconscious woman and stood up straight before rocketing off into the night. Sirens and lights flooded the area soon after.


	2. A Not So Uncommon Interviewing Style

Iishön remained still as consciousness slowly came back to her. She kept her breaths as they were and tried not to react to all the new sensations around her.

“I am wet and something smells bad, something is heavy around me. Something is against my back. I am laying down. I was in an alley”, Iishön began to think to herself, “Someone else is the room. They are wearing armor. I hired them. They do not know that. That damned merchant managed to stick me.”

Iishön began to feel around the room as consciousness fully came to her and focused on the mandolorian. With invisible fingers whisping around them, she found that the mandolorian was feeling wary and was focused on her still form. Iishön let her shoulders shift to stretch away the ache then slowly let hands find the cushion she was laying on and try to push herself up.

“You had a dart shoved in your side. I’m guessing you were stabbed when Altec tried to dodge me”, Zaht spoke as she raised the blaster, “What still confuses me is who you are and how you knew I was there”

Iishön dropped pushed herself onto her side with a huff to face Zaht then reached up to flick open the clasp holding the ends of her cloak together. She set her gaze on the armored figure as she propped herself up on her forearm, causing the cloak to slip off her bare shoulders and reveal the burgundy colored dress that formed well around her curves. A smile crossed Iishön’s lips as she noted no reaction, “Why. . . I hired you”, she spoke with a slight drawl in her voice and a smile made crooked by the lingering effects of the sedative.

“You knew where I was. You are not one of the people who would have known where I was. I had told no one of my job or plan. In the week I’ve been here I haven’t seen you once.”, Zaht stated matter of factly. Proxies were often used in these dealings she knew, it was only a problem when the original contractor decided to show their face in her experience.

Iishön groaned as she sat up on the futon and slid a hand through her hair to slick the long black strands back, “Do you have something less wet I can change into?”, she as asked as she moved the hand back to search for the zipper of her dress.

Zaht remained still for a few moments before holstering the blaster and standing up. She walked over to an open crate in the room to pick up a black flight suit and toss it towards Iishön. Iishön lifted a hand as the flight suit was thrown and it froze in the air. Zaht clenched her jaw and gave a slow nod as she watched.

Iishön stood and let the burgundy dress slide down her body as she took a step towards the suit. The suit seem to puff itself to allow Iishön to slide into it. The suit strained against her calves as she stepped into the pant legs and she could not zip it all the way up with the way the sleeves caught on her forearms. Iishön pursed her lips and tilted her head at Zaht in a playful pout then said, “Hardly any reaction to any of that. Most would have run in terror, drawn their weapon, or start undressing themselves”.

“If I were most people I would not be what I am”

“Even then. Your kind are not all as stalwart nor as… restrained. Which is why I hired you to kill Altec and be there where it happened. I am not prone to putting myself in such a vulnerable position.”

Zaht remained still as the mirialan walked to her. She did not flinch as the taller woman came so close, Zaht had to tilt her head back to make sure her gaze remained locked on Iishön’s. Zaht again felt a chill run down her spine as something started to worm it’s way through her thoughts, tried to crack them. At first she tried to maintain her focus, but then abruptly decided to let one of the jingles she was forced to listen to for the last week run through her mind.

Iishön let a wide smile form and reared her head back to laugh raucously. Iishön put a hand on her hip and took a step back as she laughed before taking a deep breath. She set her gaze back on Zaht with a grin still on her face and said, “I want to hire you for full-time service. As my protector and my executioner. We will mainly be dealing with the likes of Altec, business acquisitions, and other random… force wielders like myself. I will provide whatever armor and weaponry you desire plus private quarters on my ship.”

“I have my own ship, my own armor, and my own weapons, you would know this if you hadn’t been drugged. Why should I sell so much of myself to a stranger who put themselves in a dangerous situation.”

“Because, Zaht Avahness, you already performed so well and we have similar beliefs. I think conflict is beautiful, I think this galaxy is fragile, and I think the only way either of us will get what we want is together”, Iishön said with a fade of her smile, “Also your ship along with all things on it is currently docked on my much larger ship.”

Zaht felt a flare of anger and alarm rise up in her body, but she remained still. Zaht folded her arms then stated with a hint of impatient annoyance in her voice, “I still have heard no reason to serve you.”

Iishön sat back on the futon she woke up on as she gazed at Zaht with pursed lips before saying, “My name is simply Iishön, no other titles or names. I am a woman who can choke people by looking at them, make them perform my will without even asking, or dice them into bits. You will serve me because everything I wanted to happen tonight did and because the name ‘Beluu’ is one we both utterly despise”.

Zaht started to curl and uncurl the fingers of her right hand after hearing the name, “. . . How do you know Beluu”, she asked with a voice far more reserved than her usual.

Iishön tilted her head to the side and lifted up her hair with her right arm. Zaht already started walking to her left side to look at the old burn scars on the back of Iishön’s neck. Two parallel lines of muddled green with a rough diamond shape in the middle. Zaht’s eyes lingered on the mark as old memories started to claw their way to the surface.

“I told you we were alike”

“My apologies... you have my service… Up till Beluu’s head is mounted”, Zaht spoke after a few moments, “The force will be looking for me. Where is your ship?”

Iishön let her hair drop down then said, “Oh… in space somewhere. We’ll be meeting a wookie, preferably in the hour, to take us there.”

Zaht gave a nod then walked about the room storing surveillance supplies and various traps laid about into the crate she withdrew the flight suit from. Meanwhile Iishön debated various way of going out in public that did not involve the flight suit riding up her everywhere.


	3. New Partnerships Are Difficult

“This is my bodyguard, not a criminal”, Iishön spoke as a command rather than a statement, “You will walk in. See everything is fine then continue with your search”

A chill first went through the Corellian Guard’s body as the door slid open and the yellow eyes of a mirialan met her own. When the supposedly captive mirialan walked over and gently grasped her by the chin, the chill was replaced by a deep calm. She allowed herself to be lead in and felt as though she were simply by stopping by a friend’s place. The Mandolorian in the corner, who matched the one exactly in the video she saw, only seemed as threatening as some of the rugged types she drank with. The faintly bloody footprints on the floor became nothing more than common stains. Everything seemed just fine to her, even though every fact she saw should be screaming otherwise.

“Yes.. ahm… My apologies, Miss. Please report any suspicious activities and stay in your quarters”, The Guard stated with some confusion.

“Of course, Darling”, Iishön playfully stated before leaning in to kiss the guard on the cheek, “Now you should run before your captain suspects you are performing different duties”

The Corellian Guard blushed profusely and gave a sheepish grin before hastily turning around to walk out the open door. Once out the door she rubbed fiercely at the black lipstick staining her cheek. She couldn’t believe she had done something so unprofessional as to flirt with a citizen while hunting for a murderer.

“A few credits probably would have been less effort”, Zaht remarked.

“Yes, but now we are as I told her and she can hardly say otherwise”, Iishön responded as she picked up the still soggy cloak to drape about her shoulders, “Now we should leave before they have the whole area on lockdown.”

Zaht lifted up the crate with a handle on one end and tossed Iishön a set of keys before hefting the crate up onto her shoulder with the help of the now free hand. Iishön caught the set of keys between two fingers before turning to walk out the door and Zaht followed close behind.

While they were walking out other denizens were heading home. Police units steadily hovered above another section of the city, various lights lighting up pointing to light up streets and alleys. The units were steadily making their way opposite from Zaht and Iishön, something Zaht had planned for. A flying mandalorian was easily recognizable and not too difficult to track, but a mandalorian who planned for this and backtracked through sewers was someone who truly earned their beskar.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you acquire this speeder?”, Iishön asked as they crossed a street.

“Same way I acquired the apartment. Suggest the owner take a trip for a week.”

“Seems like a loose end”

“Which I would care about if someone was following me”

Iishön gave a hum and nodded her head to the side before saying, “I hope you are more careful working for me. I enjoy secrecy.”

“As do most of your kind”, Zaht said as she centered the crate on her shoulder with a grunt. Iishön let out a faint breath of air through her nose in response.

“You want me to be your shadow and I will. If my last known appearance is this then people will think I am still here or had the bad end of a deal with you”, Zaht said as she sped up to walk right off Iishön’s right shoulder, “It’s going to take as much digging to find me as it would to find you”

Iishön gave a nod as she turned to walk into the entrance of the eight tiered parking garage. Iishön liked every detail accounted for, a trait Zaht seems to lack, and it unnerved her. Iishön let the thought pass as it did occur that she now in fact dictated where and when Zaht would be. Once they got off Corellia it would be an easy matter for Iishön to spread rumors of the mandolorian’s fate.

The two stepped into an elevator and Zaht hit a button for the fifth level, “It’s the piece of shit lined in chrome on the left”, she then stated. Iishön hummed and nodded before leaning over towards Zaht to rest her head atop the mando’s helmet. Zaht gave no reaction to what was now becoming Iishön’s chagrin.

“You weren’t joking”, Iishön spoke with a pop of her eyebrows as the elevator doors swooshed open. In the corner was a hover car that stood out among all the others with how brightly it’s chrome plates shone and how almost all of those plates seemed to have been bolted in at slightly differing angles. Iishön let out a soft laugh as she sauntered towards the vehicle and spin the keys above her fingertips with the force. The doors raised open to reveal that the entire interior was covered with red suede and Iishön started laughing in exasperated surprise while Zaht sighed.

“I choose my targets carefully”, Zaht spoke as she let the crate roll into the trunk while Iishön kept laughing. Iishön slipped into the driver’s seat and flicked open the suede covered glove box, the contents of which made her start wheezing with laughter. Zaht shut the trunk with a click then walked around the other side to see that glovebox hanging open with various forms of contraceptives for different races. Zaht briefly starred at Iishön then plopped into the passenger seat and shut the glove box.

Iishön finished her laughing fit she started the hover car and lowered the doors. The vehicle bobbed up and down unsteadily as she slowly drove it towards the open exit. Iishön waited at the exit to see if the vehicle would even out before punching the throttle forwards.

“You don’t think your driving will raise suspicion?”, Zaht spoke as she was slammed against her seat and set both hands clenched tight in her lap.

“Given the scrapes on this vehicle I imagine this is how it’s always driven”, Iishön said as she flipped the vehicle on it’s side to pass a narrow space between buildings. Zaht grunted as she was thrown back into the seat when the vehicle was righted then let out a strangled yelp as her helmet smashed into the roof when Iishön plunged the vehicle down to race through a service tunnel.

“We’ll take a second tunnel and the market will be on the other side. The merchants will take care of the vehicle, the wookie will take care of us and you won’t have to worry about my terrifyingly good skill with driving”, Iishön spoke with a smile.

Zaht gave a few nods as she slowly slid back up into her seat. She began to wonder if this partnership with Iishön would be worth it. The sith clearly was intelligent and had means, but the intense streak of emotion that Zaht also associated with the sith had already shown itself and that was something Zaht found dangerous. Emotion meant haste, emotion meant selfishness, and emotion meant being blind. Iishön gazed ahead as length after length of crumbling concrete was illuminated before her by one light of the hovercar. The mandolorian did nothing to stop her, the mandolorian made no attempt to stop herself from sliding around, and the mandolorian executed Altec up close. Iishön normally would have probed around a servant’s mind, but those efforts would be easily evaded by Zaht and then what little trust there was would be lost. Iishön decided this behavior marked Zaht as a soldier, she had hoped for more, but this one would do for now.


End file.
